


Headfirst

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: "NO, Derek! You don't get to run headfirst into danger!“, Stiles shouted. 
"And who would you rather have as bait, who Stiles? This is my responsibility,  I am the alpha.“ 
Stiles huffed. "Well, Mister Alpha, you are not alone. What do you think happens to your pack if you die, huh? What then?“





	

"NO, Derek! You don't get to run headfirst into danger!“, Stiles shouted. 

"And who would you rather have as bait, who Stiles? This is my responsibility, I am the alpha.“ 

Stiles huffed. "Well, Mister Alpha, you are not alone. What do you think happens to your pack if you die, huh? What then?“ Stiles was in Derek’s face now, jabbing a finger at him. "What do you think who could lead them? And what about me?!“ 

"You“, Derek asked, his anger replaced by confusion. 

"Yes, me! I mean…“ 

"You'd be fine without me, you are smart“, Derek said, suddenly a lot more quiet. 

"But I don’t want to be without you!“, Stiles shouted back. "You egoistical jerk! We need you, you ass.“ 

Stiles surged forward, crashing their lips together. 

Derek was completely frozen for a moment, before he pushed Stiles back. 

"Don’t“, he warned. "Don't use my feelings for you against me!“ 

"Your feelings for me?“, Stiles squeaked. 

"Don't act like you don’t know“, Derek growled. "You don’t get to use this against me, not this. I am the alpha, I need to protect my pack.“ 

"Derek“, Stiles sighed. "Your pack stands behind you. Always. You don’t have to do everything alone. We are here.“ 

"We?“, Derek echoed. 

"Yes, we. I am not using your feelings against you.“ 

Derek watched as a blush rose on his cheeks. Stiles averted his eyes. 

"You‘re pack?“ 

"I, yes?“ 

"Oh, of course“, Derek mumbled. "Of course.“ 

"Stiles, hey. Thank you. Of course you are pack, I am sorry.“ 

Stiles finally looked up at him again. „" am not using your feelings against you“, he repeated. 

"I know“, Derek mumbled and leaned in again. He had never been good at words. Talking had always been hard for him. But running headfirst into danger and acting on instinct was something he could totally do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> APOLOGIES, I guess the rest of this series won't be a countdown to Christmas anymore. Well, I guess you can view them as gifts?
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
